Someone Like You
by VirginaBlueBelle
Summary: One shot that may get more chapters. Based off of "Someone Like You" by Adele. Rating may go up if more chapters are added. Hermione knocks on his door, she needs to know if what she heard that day was true. Will she find out, or leave before she can't hide her broken heart anymore?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione walked up to his door. After having a customer go on and on about her new marriage with the man Hermione loved, she had to come and see for herself. So with a deep breath, she raised her hand and knocked on the door.

"How can I help you misses?" a squeaky voice asked.

She looked down on the house elf, "I was hoping to talk to your master, if he's available,"

The elf bowed and allowed Hermione to walk into the entryway before popping out to inform his master of his visitor.

* * *

"Hello Hermione," a deep and silky voice said from behind her. While she had been waiting she took a look around. His house was bigger than she ever thought he would like. She slowly turned towards the stairs Severus was walking down.

"I didn't mean to show up out of the blue. I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it. I had to find out for myself if it was true,"

Severus had a look of confusion on his face, "Find out if what was true?"

"I heard that you're settled down. That you found a girl and that you're married now. That your dreams came true…"

Severus just stared at her. He hadn't seen her in a year and now she was here in his empty house claiming he was married? He was lost in thought until he heard the creak of his front door.

"You know how the time flies. Only yesterday was the time of our lives. Don't forget me," she begged before walking out the open door, "Never mind, I'll find someone like you. I wish nothing but the best for you."

It took Severus a few seconds to realize that she left, he ran to the still open door, looking up and down the street.

"Hermione!" He shouted her name but nothing but silence answered him.

She was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter Two...Just so you all know, even though I've done another chapter please don't expect this to be updated often. I'm so busy with trying to find a new job, packing to move in with my boyfriend, helping parents pack to move into their new home, etc etc it's most likely this story will go as some of my others have. I'm hoping that once things come down and I'm not going between two house(parents & boyfriends) it will make it easier to actually sit down and get some writing done. So with that, Chapter Two... Oh and as always, please please PLEASE read and review!

* * *

"After everything I did to be with her. And she's the one that left, not me!" Severus paced his sitting room as Harry sat looking on. He wasn't sure why Severus called him, he told him over the phone two days earlier that he didn't know where Hermione had moved. Yes, he and Hermione had shared a flat after moving out of the Wizarding world into Muggle London, but once Severus was back that's where Hermione went. Harry hadn't really been in contact with her after and just assumed they were still together.

"Honestly Severus, I haven't the foggiest idea as to where she could be. Like I told you on the phone, I thought she was still with you. My question is, who is this bint going around saying she's your wife?"

"That's a damn good question," Severus turned to the fire and began to go over everything that had happened that night. "She had this look in her eye like I had taken her heart from her chest and stomped on it in front of her before handing it back. As if this twit of a woman was someone she'd se-"

"-en before? Could it be the woman that was hanging around and making Hermione question everything?" Harry asked the one question that Severus had never thought of. The woman in question was a squib who had an unhealthy attraction to Severus and made sure to always be where the couple was. Severus thought nothing of her, other than she was a brainless waste of space. However, Hermione's low self esteem from years of teasing had caused her to question her worth next to a big busted, size zero of a woman. No matter what Severus said seem to matter near the end. It was as if Hermione had drawn into herself. Next thing Severus knew, she was gone. Though her things were still in their home, he could feel the heavy emptiness of her absence.

He held on for dear life for Hermione, fought tooth and nail against the venom of the snake. He'd walk through hell and back for her, more than he would have ever done for Lily. But something had happened to cause Hermione to completely go against her logical brain. Something the young woman would never do. Not unless there was evidence to prove her logic wrong.

"Harry, I need to find that stupid woman. She's had to have said something or done something to Hermione to make her think that what I've told her from day one is a lie. Something to make her go against her knowledge of everything."

"You don't think that twit of a woman could have seriously made Mia think you were lying," Harry was shocked that Severus could think that.

"I do when you take into account that Hermione had found out a year earlier she had a half sister because her father had an affair just after she started at Hogwarts, completely destroying her trust of the man, or rather men, she loved," Severus' response shocked Harry, for Hermione had never told him. "I need to find her so I can fix whatever it is she did. I want… no I _need_ Hermione back. I love her more than I've every loved anyone,"

"I was hoping you would say that," With that Harry pulled out his cell phone and dial a few numbers. By the time he was done he had that Potter smirk on his face, the one that use to drive Severus into a rage when he taught Harry at Hogwarts.

"What have you found out?"

"Nothing, yet. But I have a couple of friends in the Auror office and they are going to come out and go through your memories to find out what the woman looks like so they can go through their files and find the right woman to track. I have a feeling that visit to Hermione won't be her last."

At that moment Severus could have kissed the younger man. But he was cautiously excited. He had no real clear memory of the woman and wasn't sure if the Aurors would be able to get a clear visual of her.


End file.
